The Guilds of Remnant
by Yygdrasil
Summary: The world was painted white by the fresh snow, the only thing that disturbed the silence was the crunching of snow under the boots of the crimson cloaked girl. The lantern on her staff glowed a opaque white. Her hood was up and her silver eyes stared at the path before, cold and calm there was no emotion in her deep silver pools.
1. Chapter 1

I was alone. Well, not alone but I'm not allowed to get close to people, not even my own family knows my secrets. That is except for my uncle Qrow, he knows because he has the same secret. And now that I think about it, Yang, my sister, is the only member of my family that doesn't know to some extent. But that doesn't mean I can talk to my dad about anything that goes on in the Guild. I guess I should explain what a Guild is. A guild is a group of people who have a similar skill set who are either born into the Guild, lie myself, or join one, like Yang. Certain Guilds are very secretive, mine for example, while most Guilds are open with their rosters and offer or hire services, like Yang and dad's. They're part of the sae Guild, the Fighters Guild, while me and Uncle Qrow are in the same Guild, The Reapers Guild. All off the Guilds have responsibilities, for the most part it's to protect the people, but some have very important responsibilities, like The Reaper Guild. We, The Reapers, Harbingers, and Vassals, are tasked with the gathering of souls and the relieving of those awaiting death. Meaning that we appear after every murder and every battle to collect the souls, and we kill really sick or fatally injured people.

Our Guild has a very small roster which is good and bad, it's good in that it helps us stay hidden, and bad because it means we are almost always on jobs, giving us minimal social mobility, oh and we're despised by most of society. So being born into The Reaper's Guild, while great later, was pretty hard for a child to handle.

An Excerpt from Ruby Rose's The Reaper Guilds affect on my Childhood

((()))

I was sitting next to uncle Qrow in the conference hall. This was an emergency meeting that had been called by one of the Elders, Elder Almawt I believe. And it was about me.

"She's a prodigy, why not further her training?" Asked Elder Almawt.

"Because she's too Young, she needs to become a full fledged member before we send her to train with those ignorant fools." Responded Elder Morte.

"With all due respect Elder Morte, she has collected hundreds of souls and killed many in the name of the Guild. She has proven her dedication to our responsibilities. What else must she do?" Asked Qrow.

"She is not of age, and has much to learn in the was of our spells and powers." Retorted Elder Rufu.

"She has yet to receive a second soul." Said Elder Kifo.

"I will bestow upon her her second soul, and I will give her the knowledge of our powers." Said Guild master Shade.

Silence was all that followed that answer. Since the Guild Master had decided there was no room for argument on the matter. Elder Almawt Thanked the Guild Master and the other Elders before the meeting was called to a close and the displays went dark.

"If you will excuse us I wish to get this over with." Said Shade

Both Qrow and Elder Almawt left leaving me alone with the Guild Master.

"Come here child." He said.

She scurried over to him.

"Sometimes I hate how over zealous the Elders get when it comes to things like this, They cannot see that our way, while necessary and effective, is detrimental to children like yourself." He said as he reached into a hole that appeared in reality.

"I am going to give you two souls now, since you are most likely going to grow much faster now. They are very special souls, the first is that of the original Guild Master and the second is your mother's." His face was solemn as he said the second part. He then pulled two small flames out of the hole, one was a black so pure it was as if it spread outward, and the second was a pinkish color, very similar to rose red. He pushed the black one into my chest and then followed with the rose red one. Suddenly a flood of memories and knowledge that weren't mine flowed through me. I gasped and then he placed his hands on my head and suddenly more things flooded my mind. There were not memories but techniques that I needed to know. Then everything went black.

((()))

I sat in a chair, in a room I had never seen before, looking around it was evident that I was no longer in the guild. A black shadow appeared before me and said in a raspy voice, "Come now little one, I need to teach you."

"Who are you?"

"I am the first Guild Master, Terror."

"Where are we?"

"In your mind little one."

"Why?" I asked, my mind was running rampant with the idea of someone inside me.

"To teach you what you must know. Come, watch and mimic."

He started to dance, making eloquent and controlled movements across the expansive room. I tried my best to copy him, but was far from his level. For what seemed like hours we danced around the room, doing the same thing over and over again, not speaking a word. And then I collapsed and closed my eyes once again.

((((()))))

 **A/N: Hi people. This is another idea that I've been sitting on for a while now. A fantasy adventure starring Ruby Rose(The Red Reaper), Weiss Schnee(The Ice Witch) Blake Belladonna(The Black Cat) and Yang Xiao Long( The Blazing Brawler). I loved playing with a semi sociopathic and socially awkward Ruby paired with people who have an extraordinary distaste for her Guild, forcing her to hold onto a darker secret than the white fang. Anyway I loved writing this and really hope someone likes this as much as I do. I promise that the second chapter will be more than just set up. I will use Ruby almost exclusively as the perspective so no set up chapters for the others.**

 **Follow Favorite and please review(I love reading them) But most importantly, Stay Beautiful.**

 **P.S- Thanks go out to my friend who gives me feedback in person, love you bb.**


	2. Chapter 2

The ride was bumpy, extremely so. I didn't expect much from the horse drawn carriage, but this was absurd. Dorvin didn't seem all that bothered by it. He was a friend I had had for four years. I had met him in the woods around Patch when we were both 11. Dad had told me that the forest was too dangerous for a kid my age to be living out there. Naturally I told him all the secrets I had, before he told me that he was indeed a real person. Looking back that was probably a dumb choice, but nevertheless he knew, I trusted him now. He had told me his secret, he was cursed by the Gods at birth, forever bound to wander and seek to please them.

"How you holding up?" He asked in an extraordinarily cheery tone for someone with chains draping off his body.(Lookup Darkest Dungeon abomination, it's just his outfit) His black hair was messy that morning, and his hazel eyes were carefully taking in the surroundings.

"I'm fine, a little nervous but fine." I said excitedly.

"You should be, I mean it's not every day that a Reaper goes to Beacon, let alone two years early." He said.

"Yeah and it's even rarer for a cursed person to get into any institution." I shot back.

"Thank your Uncle for me next time you see him, his recommendation really helped." He said a little more serious.

"You thank him." I said, a comforting smile dawned my lips.

He laughed, "Thanks, I needed that."

((()))

"Can we stoooop?" I whined.

"We're not that far from the city." He said calmly. I was laying in the bed of the cart, on top of all our clothes and both bedrolls. He was at the reins while I was staring at the sky through the eternally red leaves of the Forever Fall Forest.

"Pleaaaaase?"

He sighed, resigned to his fate. "Fine." He pulled on the reins, bringing the horses to a slow stop. I could hear him shifting before he was suddenly looming above me."So." He said. "Why did we stop, or do you not have a reason?"

"Nope, none at all." I said popping the p.

"Why did I expect any different." He sighed. "You would think I knew better than that after four years of your antics." He laid down with his calfs by her head. He was 6 feet tall and muscular. I turned my head to take in the mesmerizing black tattoos that adorned his entire body, this one looked like scales and fur with spikes along it. He said that they were part of his curse.

"Well… what do you want to do on our short break." He asked, he knew that I love to just sit and look at the sky.

"Hmmmm… I think…. That we should… Just sit here and stare at the sky."

"I thought so." he said, smiling.

I giggled, "How far are we from the city?"

"Like I told you, not that far, maybe twenty minutes at most."

"Then just a few more minutes, and we'll leave."

He laughed loudly. "Sometimes, little rose, I can't understand what goes through your head."

That was the nickname he used for me, not that I minded. I closed my eyes.

((()))

"Wake up little rose."

I groaned at being awoken from the nap I didn't know I had taken. "Nooooo." I said, annoyed and tired.

"Come on, we're near the academy." I shot up at that. We had indeed arrived. The tall Beacon Tower loomed over the town from its perch on the floating island.

"Wow." I said.

"You've seen the tower a dozen times before little rose." He said smugly.

"I know but it's just so impressive." I pouted.

He laughed and hopped off the cart and onto the ground. I could tell that we were in the industrial district, the sound of blowing bellows and banging metal filled the air with the scent of burning dust and melting steel. These were things I loved because it meant something amazing was being made.

"So you know someone here who doesn't hate you for your curse and is willing to house us till the academy opens."

"Yep, and she's really cool."

"Like superduper blacksmith cool?"

"Exactly superduper blacksmith cool." He said with a wide smile.

I squealed at the notion, aside from being a Reaper I had always wanted to be a blacksmith. I slid down out of the back of the cart and onto the ground. He walked up to a building and knocked, "Just a minute!" someone shouted from inside. The door swung open and a beautiful orange haired woman stepped out. "Dorvin!" She exclaimed while enveloping him in a hug. "I've missed you so much! You've changed so much." She said, smiling widely. "Oh? And who's your friend?" She gestured towards me.

"M-my name is Ruby R-Rose!" I stuttered and exclaimed all at once.

"Well hi there Ruby, my name's Agness Peach." She smiled warmly, "Well why don't you guys come inside and unpack and I'll fix you something to eat?"

"That sounds great, it is around lunchtime and we've been traveling since dawn." Said Dorvin, I was grateful that he was doing the talking, I had never been good with people.

"I'll start unloading the cart." He said. Shit, I would be alone with her.

"Just at the same way you do around me." He whispered to me as he turned, It was easy for him to say that. He, despite his curse and how most people treated him, was great with people. I stepped inside and the heavy scent of metalworking hit me, briefly I felt at home in this forge.

"So, how did you meet Dorvin?" She asked, still facing into the house, leading me to what I could only assume was the kitchen.

"I found him i-in the woods one day. I went o-out every day to go t-talk to him, he… He seemed like the only person who understood what it was like to be in my position with m-my Guild and all." I stammered, but was proud of myself for getting through the whole statement.

"And which Guild would that be?"

((()))

 **Hi guys, sorry about the delay on the release of all my stories. I went up to Boston to visit my sister and didn't have access to a computer I could upload from. I know I promised some action but as I started writing I realized that the story wasn't at that point yet, next chapter though Ruby will be killing some bitches. If you can't tell this is a medieval AU with some modern tech, most notably guns and small engines, no flying machines though.**

 **If you have an OC that you would like to have appear in the story just PM me. I'd love to try and work a few of them into the story, first come first serve**

 **I listened to the RWBY soundtrack from volumes 1-3**

 **I'm really enjoying writing this story, even more so than the animus so please leave a review. Follow Favorite and most importantly, stay beautiful!**


	3. update

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates I've recently been busy and have done a lot of reading of other fanfictions. I've decided that I will be rewriting both The Animus and The Shadow, and The Guilds of Remnant, all the chapters will remain up while I get a few chapters ahead. I wanted to tell everyone that likes either of those two works. If you want to read a good ass fanfic read some stuff by** **Coeur Al'Aran. Have a fantastic day guys.**


	4. Update (05-12 06:11:12)

**A/N: So the new story that was this story is now up and under the name Hidden Classes. Hope you all enjoy.** **Go over there and Follow avorite and Review. And as always Stay Beautiful!!**


End file.
